Many modern vehicles are equipped with collision sensors that serve a variety of purposes. For example, a collision sensor may be used to determine when a vehicle collision has occurred and to thereby assist in rescue operations. In this example, when a collision sensor determines that a vehicle collision has occurred, that determination may be used by the vehicle's telematics unit to initiate contact with external agencies such as a remotely located call center which may then establish voice communications with the vehicle occupant(s) and summon assistance.
Historically, telematics units have been embedded in the vehicle, meaning that they are mounted to the vehicle, and coupled with the vehicle's electronic systems during assembly of the vehicle by the automotive manufacturer. During installation, the telematics unit may be connected to the vehicle bus and through that connection, may be placed in communication with the vehicle's embedded collision sensors.
Aftermarket telematics units and other aftermarket electronic components configured for in-vehicle use (collectively, “devices”) are now available in the market. These devices may be configured to provide many or all of the same services that have historically been provided by embedded telematics units. However, some of these devices may not have access to the vehicle bus and therefore would not have access to the vehicle's collision sensors. Accordingly, some of these devices have been equipped with collision sensors of their own. However, such collision sensors are configured to detect acceleration in only two directions, i.e., along an X-axis and along a Y-axis with respect to the device. While such collision sensors have been adequate, there is room for improvement.